emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8099 (19th March 2018)
Plot Bernice storms round to the Mill with Gabby in tow demanding Liv starts talking about what happened to Lisa. Aaron and Robert try to pack Liv off to school but Bernice demands Liv admits the truth first. Joe encourages Debbie to ditch work so he can take her to lunch. At the hospital, Ross pretends he isn't bothered about Debbie and Joe but Pete can see Ross is devastated by the latest development in Debbie's love life. Pete encourages his brother to forget about Debbie and focus on himself from now on. Back at the salon, Bernice plays the recording of the confrontation with Liv - she's frustrated as Liv didn't slip up once and Gabby continues to protect her. Bernice wonders how she'll cope if her daughter is locked up for months although Gabby reminds her mother she ditched her as a baby to work on a cruise ship and Dee Dee lives on the other side of the world. Gabby begs Bernice to promise not to tell the police the truth. Marlon feels bad for the way he snapped at Jessie yesterday, just as the woman herself appears in the café. Marlon apologises and goes to leave but Jessie encourages him to stay. Bob heads round to the Pirate Ship with more glue for the window. Laurel accidentally spills glue down her jumper. On her lunch break, Liv pops in to visit Lisa where she admits it wasn't Gabby who spiked the drink, it was her. Liv explains it was Gabby's idea to take the blame but she hates lying and believes it's not fair on Gabby. Liv lets slip that Aaron knows and protests she'd never have spiked the drink if she'd known what the outcome would be. Worked up Lisa believes Liv should face the consequences of her actions. Bob helps Laurel to take the gluey jumper off but Laurel's top comes off too and she's left standing in her vest. Jessie gives Marlon a card to say sorry for yesterday, but as she was rushed off her feet when she picked the card up, she ends up giving him a bereavement card. The renovations on the second Mill flat are complete and it's ready to rent out. Charity is shocked to see Debbie and Joe walking into the pub together. Pete walks in behind them and blurts out Debbie and Joe are back together leaving Charity stunned. Liv offers to go to the police but Zak believes they can deal with Liv's punishment within the family. Lisa is frustrated that family loyalty will mean this incident is covered up. Charity is fuming that Debbie would go back to Joe but Debbie asks her mother to leave them alone. Charity leaves Cain a voicemail telling him they have a problem. When Liv returns home, she admits to Aaron and Robert that she went to the hospital and told Lisa the truth. At that moment, the police appear to arrest Liv. Gabby has spotted the police car outside the Mill and concludes Bernice has rung the police but Bernice swears she hasn't. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Lisa sits with a police card in her hands and her phone next to her. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Police Officer - Louise Atkins Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, back hallway and bar *Hotten General Hospital - Ross' room and Lisa's ward *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden, kitchen and living room *Pirate Ship Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes